Lupe
Lupe is a character in Ferdinand. She is a ”calming” goat whose job is to calm the bulls at Casa del Toro. Her dream is to find a fighting bull whom she can coach to greatness and prove that there’s more to her than meets the eye. Lupe is voiced by Kate McKinnon. Development Lupe was designed to be "unrefined" and "lack grace and elegance" and thus, studied young goats to capture her movements."It was challenging to capture some of the unrefined movements that are found in goats. We wanted Lupe's actions to have lack of grace & elegance so we studied young goats a lot." #AskAnArtist. (December 7, 2017). Twitter.. In addition, Lupe's "classic sassy half-lidded look" was said to be inspired by her McKinnon."The design process happened before the voice was cast, so there weren't many design changes but we did a lot of Kate-inspired expressions including Lupe's classic sassy half-lidded look." #AskAnArtist. (December 7, 2017). Twitter Appearance An old and petite goat, Lupe has short orange fur and a pale brown stomacht. On her head are short locks of dark brown fur. She has a prominent underbite with two teeth jutting out from her lower jaw, a flat nose, large clipped eyes and gray segmented horns. Sporting long lashes, they surround large yellow eyes with brown pupils. She also has a small tuft of fur for a tail. There is a piece of green rope tied snugly around her neck, much like a collar. Biography Meeting Ferdinand When a "new bull" named Ferdinand is brought to Casa del Toro at night and "goes out of control" (getting his horns stuck in the truck hole while panicking when he finds out he's been brought back to the same place he ran away from when he was a calf two years ago) in the truck after accidentally destroying a village due to a misunderstanding (a bumblebee incident), Lupe, serving as the resident's "calming goat", is harshly brought inside the truck by one of Moreno's men to "calm him down." Lupe introduces herself to Ferdinand and tries in vain to calm him down but to no avail until Ferdinand breaks himself free and out of the truck and accidentally lands on her. After Ferdinand helps her up and apologizes for nearly squashing her, Lupe is shocked to see how big Ferdinand is but then goes into sheer excitement when Ferdinand asks for her help; misinterpreting it as help to make a fighter out of him rather than to escape since she admits she's not "the world's best calming goat" and reveals that she actually wants to be a coach instead. Ferdinand tries in vain to dissuade Lupe but due to the rumor about him "destroying a whole village" and "eating a baby," she refuses to listen; thinking he's just being modest. Inside the pen Then, Lupe brings Ferdinand inside the pen to introduce him to the rest of the bulls living there. When Lupe intends to introduce him to the others, she is surprised to find out that Ferdinand actually knows most of them since the time they were calves before he ran away; starting with Bones and then Guapo. However, two new bulls have been brought since Ferdinand's escape two years ago. Lupe proceeds to introduce Ferdinand first to Angus and then Maquina. Then, Ferdinand comes face-to-face with another bull he knew from his youth, namely, his rival, Valiente. After Valiente threatens to beat Ferdinand to a pulp inside the ring, Lupe realizes that he really hates Ferdinand even when Ferdinand admits that everyone hates him. Knowing the feeling, Lupe sympathizes with him when she admits that everyone hates her as well. Then, she proceeds to bring him to his stable (the same one he had when he was a calf before he ran away) while showing him that she "lives in a bucket" and adding to the place a flower toy that sings the Macarena everytime someone claps as a feminine touch and a gift from her to Ferdinand. Before going to sleep, Lupe bids Ferdinand good-night and warns him about the bed bugs. Meeting the hedgehogs While Lupe and Ferdinand are sleeping despite her snoring, three hedgehog siblings named Una, Dos, and Cuatro sneak in to steal some food and the flower toy. Ferdinand catches them in the act; mistaking them for bugs, and when he asks them if they're trying to steal his stuff, they try to reassure him otherwise. But when Ferdinand starts to feel terrible for thinking they're thieves, Lupe suddenly wakes up while unintentionally and momentarily knocking Ferdinand out with her bucket and warns him not to fall for any of their tricks. Once Lupe starts calling them "filthy weasels", this upsets Una as she and Dos try to correct her. Then, when she proceeds to accuse them as "beady-eyed, little thieves", Una justly states that they're actually "survivors", pricks Lupe on her muzzle with one of her quills, and orders her brothers to assume ball formation. Thinking Ferdinand is going to "eat" them, the hedgehogs try to defend themselves by throwing quills at both Ferdinand and Lupe but when Ferdinand stops Lupe from messing with them and reassures them that he's not "eating" anyone, the hedgehogs cease the attack; making Una the first to realize that Ferdinand is quite different from the other bulls around here. After making much friendlier acquaintances and amends with one another, Ferdinand allows the hedgehogs to take the food since he's not hungry but Lupe still refuses to allow them to take the flower toy. Then, Ferdinand gives them a boost at the window and they bid each other farewell. Later, Ferdinand tries to escape while Lupe continues sleeping in her bucket and talking in her sleep, only to find out that there is no other way out and to be chastised by horses: Hans, Klaus, and Greta. El Primero's Arrival In the morning, Lupe wakes up and fails to eat an empty sardine can from the humans' garbage until she overhears the ranch hands announcing and preparing everything for the arrival of a famous bullfighter named El Primero. Excited, Lupe proceeds to wake up and inform the bulls about El Primero's arrival, only get accidentally kicked in the muzzle against the wall by Ferdinand in the end after accidentally stepping on his tail while waking him up and informing him the news. When Ferdinand asks who El Primero is, Lupe states that he is the greatest bullfighter in all of Spain as the rest of the bulls approach to witness his arrival. Once El Primero arrives at Casa del Toro, she gets overexcited; revealing she is the quite the fan. When they learn that El Primero has come to select a bull for his final fight, Lupe sees this as a chance to train and make a fighter out of Ferdinand as his coach; much to his dismay and the other bulls' chagrin. The Trial for El Primero As Ferdinand reluctantly makes his way towards the ring with all the other bulls for a trial for El Primero, Lupe tries in vain to give him a few coaching tips on how to win and get selected by El Primero, to which Ferdinand disagrees with; given his pacifism. While the bulls except Ferdinand try to impress El Primero with their training and fighting skills, Lupe continues encouraging Ferdinand to fight; much to his constant reluctance. After an unintentional embarrassement caused by Ferdinand due to tending to Guapo, who fainted during the trial; thanks to Valiente, none of the bulls get selected by El Primero but he promises Moreno to give them two more days to prove themselves before his final fight. Then, Ferdinand gets reprimanded by the others, namely, Valiente. When Lupe stands up for Ferdinand, he finally convinces her that he is not a fighter or a killing machine; much to her dismay and everyone else's confusion. Then, Guapo is taken to the chop house due to his fainting that lead to his failure during the trial; much to everyone except Valiente's horror. Training and dancing The next day, while all the other bulls except Ferdinand are training hard, Lupe approaches Ferdinand and continues "coaching" him while instructing him to behave more like the others rather than being himself but Ferdinand is too busy paying attention to a Bunny standing in Angus' way of hitting a barrel again. Lupe watches Ferdinand trying in vain to stop Angus from hitting the Bunny due to Angus' long, thick locks giving him bad eyesight. After a somewhat successful but embarrassing rescue, Lupe points out to Ferdinand that apologizing to the Bunny is not "helping his reputation" but taking out another bull is an "energy they could use." After Ferdinand helps Angus out with his sight problem, Lupe is referred to as "the world's most ugliest dog" by Angus and then watches him finally hit the barrel successfully. Later, after a bonding moment between Angus and Ferdinand, Lupe intervenes so as to speak to Ferdinand. As they walk further away, she admits that she has tears in her eyes and that Ferdinand's deed was a good one until she suddenly reprimands and scolds at him; telling him to "stop helping the competition" while sarcastically asking him if he's gonna "give Valiente a hoof massage now." When Ferdinand once again states the truth to her about himself, she admits that she understands his reluctance. To prove her point, she states that fights are much more than just about "smashing heads" but about "rhythm, footwork, and grace" while telling him to think of the fight like some sort of "dance." However, the moment she spits a clapper to demonstrate what she means, the horses intervene and continue mocking Ferdinand while stating that horses are far better dancers than bulls. Lupe stands up to the horses for Ferdinand until he suddenly has the courage to stand up to them as well when he proves to be quite a good tap dancer; much to Lupe and the hedgehogs' joy and surprise when they are seen cheering for him. Personality Lupe is neurotic, occasionally brash and sometimes loud. She is a calming goat, but she sometimes has to calm herself. And she is also known as loquacious, upbeat, positive, eccentric, loyal, understanding, perky and erudite, and mostly she likes to eat stuff such as tin cans and flowers. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Lupe's name is a pun on the word "loopy", which describes someone as acting awkward and dizzy. *She is voiced by Kate McKinnon who voiced "Stella" in The Angry Birds Movie. *Unlike most female goats, Lupe has no udder. *Lupe loses some of her teeth after getting accidentally kicked against a wall by Ferdinand due to accidentally stepping on his tail while waking him up and informing him about El Primero's arrival. But after full recovery and on, she doesn't appear to have any missing teeth. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Adults